


Leave Your Body to the Rhythm

by glxykpop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glxykpop/pseuds/glxykpop
Summary: When Yixing agrees to follow Luhan to his new favourite club, this place is not what he expected.But then White Noise isn’t supposed to be a normal club. It’s meant for an exclusive clientele and Yixing isn’t sure how Luhan talked his way back here. But Luhan is always full of surprises...
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Leave Your Body to the Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> So writing this was an accident. A beautiful accident. To this day it's one of my favourite things I've written and I'm still caught up on the concept of Yixing and Sehun dancing together because it definitely needs to happen more, especially nowadays.  
> I hope you enjoy it! :3

When Yixing agrees to follow Luhan to his new favourite club, this place is not what he expected. Deep red satin falls over three of the walls and the other is a mirrored, glass masterpiece with the bar in front of it. The music is still loud though and the familiar feeling of thumping bass works it’s way into Yixing’s body. Before long he’s sliding and rolling his way through the crowd rather than the pushing he’d started with. It’s increasingly easier to follow Luhan towards the bar and Luhan easily slips his way around as well. They arrive at the bar in virtually no time. Shooting Yixing a quick look, Luhan slinks onto one of the stools and props his chin onto his hands. Yixing understands immediately. Luhan wants to flirt with the bartender. Standing close enough for Luhan to hand him whatever drink the elder has decided is the choice for tonight but not close enough to make it seem possessive, Yixing surveys the dancefloor. He’s pretty much ready to head into the crowd and lose the rest of his night in the music, when Luhan grabs his wrist. Yixing turns back to the elder with a question in his eyes. Luhan is up off his chair and leans in towards Yixing’s ear.

“This isn’t our final stop. I just needed to get a code of my dear Xiumin. You haven’t even seen the good bit yet.” Luhan pulls back, winks and grins. Xiumin must be the bartender and when Yixing glances past Luhan he spots the raven-haired bartender from before watching them. Bending his head in a slight nod, Xiumin grins and gestures with his eyes to the right. Somehow understanding the unspoken conversation, Luhan begins moving again and Yixing, in his curiosity, simply follows along. As they progress, a few wandering hands curve over Yixing’s body but nobody catches his attention. It seems Luhan is headed for a break in the satin draping the wall and once they’re closer, Yixing can make out the outlines of a door. There’s a lot of people around it but none get too close. After weaving a little more, the crowd breaks and Luhan goes straight for the door. Yixing shadows him and becomes aware of a lot of eyes on them. When Luhan finally reaches for the handle, a large hand closes around his wrist and seemingly out of nowhere a tall, red haired man appears. He speaks hurriedly to Luhan and with a small bit of gesturing and whispers into each other’s ears, the taller man nods his understanding. He releases Luhan and gives a small nod towards the door when he meets Yixing’s eyes. Yixing doesn’t ask questions and just follows the elder through the entrance.

When the door closes behind him, he’s greeted by an entirely different beat. It’s slower, deeper and Yixing feels it thrum in his veins. Glancing sideways at Luhan, he knows exactly where the elder has brought him. There’s fewer people here. The dancefloor isn’t as full but the people are closer to one another and hands roam freely. Yixing is suddenly glad he let Luhan talk him into wearing something a little more revealing than he had originally planned because there’s a lot more skin showing here than any normal club. But then White Noise isn’t supposed to be a normal club. It’s meant for an exclusive clientele and Yixing isn’t sure how Luhan talked his way back here. But Luhan is always full of surprises and Yixing almost isn’t surprised when he turns and spots Luhan already in conversation with someone. The man is a lot taller than him and has almost white hair styled off his face making him seem even taller. Yixing wordlessly heads to Luhan’s side and without any prompt, Luhan starts the introductions.

“Kris, this is Yixing. He’s the dancer I was telling you about before.” Luhan pauses to shoot Kris an extremely obvious wink that Yixing doesn’t even pretend he can’t see. Luhan turns back to him. “Yixing, this is Kris. He runs this place. I’m sure he can show you where your particular talents are best suited.”

Luhan’s tone is beyond suggestive and Kris smirks at the introductions. He stretches out a hand and Yixing shakes it without hesitation.

“What are you here for Yixing? I already know Luhan’s taste but I’ll need a few clues when it comes to yourself.” Kris keeps a closed lip smile on throughout and Yixing finds he already likes Kris. It’s an easy atmosphere he creates and Yixing relaxes minutely. The club’s music helps calm him further, triggering all his senses as a dancer.

“I just came here to dance. I have no taste beyond that this evening.” Yixing keeps it simple. There’s no reason to complicate things, and he really did only come out tonight with the intention of dancing. Going to a borderline sex club wasn’t really on the agenda but he isn’t going to complain now that he’s here. The smile doesn’t slip from Kris’s face, if anything it deepens slightly and Yixing wonders what exactly that means for him.

“I know just the partner for you, if you’ll permit my suggestion. If not, I’m sure you’ll have no trouble fending for yourself out on the floor if my instincts have any bearing.” That smooth self-assurance that Kris exudes, has Yixing nodding to his request. Luhan is grinning beside him. It’s been a long time since Luhan has seen Yixing dance with someone properly and Yixing knows his friend is just pleased that Yixing has agreed to dance again. “Perfect, how should I introduce you?”

Yixing side-eyes Luhan knowing the other wants him to answer in a particular way. It’s been a while since he’s used his other name but now seems as good a time as any to revive it.

“For anyone else who asks, my name is Lay.” Yixing gives Kris his own smirk, making sure to avoid dimpling his right cheek. Kris’s eyebrows raises.

“That’s a name with quite a reputation. Are you sure that’s something you want to take upon yourself? Lay hasn’t been on the scene in some time…” Kris trails off and levels his gaze on Yixing but the younger just smiles.

“I know, I’ve been busy.” Yixing smiles once again, this time letting it look innocent and misleading. Kris pauses for a second longer before simply shrugging and heading off deeper into the club. There’s a smaller bar in this room, manned by an equally handsome young man. Yixing debates another drink but he doesn’t want the alcohol to cloud his movements. Luhan throws an arm around his shoulder and brings his mouth to Yixing’s ear, effectively distracting Yixing from his thoughts.

“I’m so glad you’re bringing Lay back. I’ve missed him.” Yixing can hear the wink in his voice and flashbacks of nights spent with just the two of them flick across his eyes. Yixing rolls his eyes. Leaning around to Luhan’s ear, his response is simple.

“He hasn’t mentioned you.” Is his only reply and Luhan recoils in mock pain, clutching at his heart. They both laugh and the atmosphere is easy as it always is. They’ve fallen in and out of each other so many times, the rhythm is familiar to both of them. It isn’t long before Kris returns with one of the most beautiful people Yixing has seen and Xiumin from earlier. Evidently, Kris has found someone to substitute for the bartender. Luhan almost purrs when he sees them approach and slinks forward. He’s got an arm around Xiumin’s waist before introductions are made and they disappear together without another word. The other two don’t seem phased so Yixing keeps his own features schooled. It’s not like Luhan vanishing with a pretty boy is anything new to Yixing. His attention drags back onto the mystery man at Kris’s side and he lets his eyes blatantly drag over the other.

They’re taller than he is, thinner too. The lights play across his skin in interesting ways, highlighting just how pale he is. His hair is swept up and out of his face with a stunning hairstyle that suits him perfectly. His hair is just the right shade of blond to be complimentary without being too similar to Kris and Yixing can’t take his eyes off him. The other man is pretty expressionless though. Evidently, he’s been through this process plenty of times and is probably expecting Yixing to bend all the rules and try to get handsy straight away. However, when his eyes rake over Yixing and take in the ripped black jeans that cling to him and the very loose fitting tank, his eyebrows quirk a little. Maybe he was expecting someone older or less in shape. Yixing knows he looks good like this, and he preens a little under the scrutiny. They reach Yixing more comfortably and Kris begins introductions now that Luhan has vanished.

“This is Sehun. He’s one of our best dancers but I’m afraid that’s all he is. I would appreciate you respecting that.” Kris gives Yixing a brief look, knowing this speech is irrelevant but saying it anyway. “Sehun, this will be your partner for the night. His name is Lay. I hope you two have fun.”

Sehun’s eyebrows raise even further at the sound of Yixing’s name but Kris disappears without another word. Yixing chuckles breathily to himself before stepping closer to the other dancer.

“Seems he has a taste for the dramatic.” He keeps his voice low, just barely audible above the level of the music. Eyes whip back to him away from Kris’s retreating figure. “You’ll have to forgive me if I’m a little out of practice. I haven’t been to a place like this in some time.”

Sehun seems to grow in confidence at the news that Lay might not be the untouchable dancer he was and a smirk places across his face.

“I will just have to break you back in then. If you care to follow me…” Sehun trails off and spins on his heels to face the cluster of people on the dancefloor. He spares a quick glance over his shoulder to check Lay is still there before taking confident practiced steps to the edge of the crowd. Seemingly assessing the floor, he pauses briefly. It’s almost unnoticeable but Yixing finds himself focused solely on Sehun. It’s a good feeling. Having a partner that he finds attractive makes dancing much easier on him. Many encounters back when he was working similarly to Sehun taint his memories and he’s quietly smug that he gets to be on the other side of the partnership now. The other boy seems to be happy with the spot he’s chosen and lightly takes Yixing’s wrist. The gentle but insistent tug leads him through the people to almost the centre before he’s released and the other turns back to him. Sehun doesn’t say anything just slowly begins to ease into the music. His movements are slow and subtle to start. Little twirls of his hips, rolls of his shoulders, a simple hand through his hair. Yixing has to fight the impulse to laugh as he simply let’s go of his inhibition. Lay wouldn’t care who was watching so he lets that familiar false bravado flood him until it’s no longer false. He suddenly steps closer, a little into Sehun’s space but not enough to touch or pressure the other. A fluidity he hasn’t felt in a while ignites in his limbs and his body moves automatically. The waves and rolls that he displays are so natural, they’re almost second nature to him now and when he’s sure there are eyes on both of them, he quirks an eyebrow at Sehun in challenge.

The other looks down at him through slightly hooded eyes before rising to the bait and dancing with more intensity. It’s smooth for the most part with sudden breaks of sharpness and Lay’s eyes glint with excitement. The movements Lay makes change suddenly into sharper, more dramatic actions without any reaction from Lay’s face and Sehun feels his body flush in response. Having to dance with people of any type, Sehun isn’t used to someone being able to keep up with him, let alone rival his steps. He’s flustered for a moment and Lay takes that moment to slide even closer.

“Can I touch you Sehun? I won’t make any advances, I just want people to know who exactly I’m here for and that my eyes belong on you.” Lay’s words are so close to his ear yet there’s no physical contact between them. The respect Lay places on Sehun has him realise that he is indeed dancing with the real Lay and no imposter who had used the name to bargain his way in. Sehun feels a little small in light of it. He understands what Lay is asking though. It’s simply for them to dance as partners, rather than strangers. The thought of being close to Lay in that way sends a wave of want through him and Sehun stops thinking. He nods in reply to Lay’s question and is rewarded with a dimpled smile. Lay wastes no time. Hands skate over Sehun’s ribs as Lay steps completely into Sehun’s space. They slide down onto Sehun’s waist and Yixing is struck by just how thin Sehun is. Yixing looks up at Sehun and catches the other’s eyes. Making sure the actions he’s using are ok, he slowly begins to roll their bodies together. Sehun complies instantly and effortlessly follows where Lay leads. It takes virtually no time before Lay doesn’t need to lead anymore and they work in synch without words or actions. Sehun keeps hesitating when the natural thing is to touch. Part of what makes him like being just a dancer is the ease with which he can maintain distance from a client but Lay doesn’t feel like a client. The other makes it so easy to forget they’re anything but two bodies moving together. Fighting his instincts, Sehun stubbornly keeps his hands off Lay but a large part of him aches to reach out and touch. Lay fingertips brush against the curve of his hips and Sehun fights away a tremor. He shouldn’t be so effected by simply dancing with someone else. Yet the flush that burns the back of his neck says otherwise.

After a few more songs of innocent touches, Lay grows a little more daring. He rolls his body upwards into Sehun and connects their chests briefly. His hands trail up Sehun’s arms, over his shoulders up to his neck where he laces his fingers behind it. Up so close, he can see the thin sheen to Sehun’s skin and the slight smudging of his make-up. Yixing also doesn’t miss the way Sehun’s breath catches at their proximity. Using his anchor around his neck, Lay pulls Sehun down as he raises until his mouth is level with Sehun’s ear.

“Still ok with this? I can back off if you’re uncomfortable.” Lay pauses, seemingly considering his next words. All Sehun can think is that he doesn’t want Lay to break the contact between them and he wishes to somehow get even closer to the other dancer. Somehow, Lay seems to sense his desire through the darkness of the club and continues whispering. “Or you can touch me back and we can give the people a show.”

Sehun stills, casting his eyes around and over the people dancing nearby them. He abruptly notices the wandering eyes roaming his and Lay’s bodies, eager for more. An unknown thrill tremors through him and he has to force himself to supress the feeling. There’s no use getting turned on out here. It’s not like there’s anything he could do about it until Lay had grown tired of dancing anyway. Realising he hadn’t answered the other dancers question, he slowly raises his hands and places them onto Lay’s hips. His thumbs dig into the flesh above his hipbones and he’s greeted by the sensation of strong muscle pushing back. Another quake threatens him and he barely gets back in control before Lay is moving again. The other dancer all but grinds against him now and Sehun chokes out a noise of surprise. At the sound, Lay moves back to give him space but Sehun doesn’t want to play anymore. Thoughtlessly, he chases the other and realigns their bodies. He presses into the strength of Lay’s moves and doesn’t hesitate to grind back. It progresses like this through song after song until Sehun is sure he’s fully flushed.

Yixing plays dumb to the other boy. He knows that Sehun is hardening rapidly at their actions and he’s well on the way as well. But it’s important that he doesn’t over step his boundaries. All too present in the front of his mind, lies the fact that he could be nothing but a simple client to Sehun. He keeps his hands mostly PG, only sweeping the slightest hint of his fingertips over the top of Sehun’s jeans. When his hands settle on Sehun’s waist for a moment, the other surprises him by spinning. Yixing’s chest presses firmly into Sehun’s back and their movements grow almost impossibly filthier. Sehun seems intent on gluing every inch of his back to Yixing’s front, making Yixing linger his hands over ribs, abs and pecs. Hyper aware of the swell of Sehun’s ass pressing into his hips, his restrains his movements a little, letting the other decide their pace. It doesn’t take much for Sehun to notice the other holding back and he drops his head backwards onto Lay’s shoulder.

“I know you know I’m enjoying this too much and I know you are as well so please don’t hold back now we’re finally getting to the good bit.” Sehun breathes into Lay’s ear. He feels the other chest vibrate behind him and that simple action sends another wave of arousal through him. When no other reply comes, he grows impatient and presses his hips backwards. He connects solidly with Lay’s body and revels in the feeling of Lay’s hardness pressing back into him. It seems to get the message through to the other that this is perfectly ok with Sehun. It’s smooth like all their dancing but Sehun can slowly feel the movements become a little more ragged. He had straightened up a little with his head tipped forward but fingers lace in his hair and tighten. A gasp leaves him without permission and he lets his head be pulled back onto Lay’s shoulder. Hot breath finds his ear and the urge to moan sweeps over him but Sehun supresses it.

“Either we’re going to have to take this into a private room or we’re going to have to stop this, Sehunnie.” The endearment falls easily from Lay’s lips and Sehun finds himself wanting anything but this to stop. He spins in Lay’s arms to face him and without any words, slots his mouth against Lay’s. The kiss is messy and heated and Sehun groans into it, trying to press forward. Strong hands on his hips stop him and Lay breaks off. He’s breathing a little harder whereas Sehun feels completely breathless. “I mean it Sehun. I won’t be able to just keep playing here.”

The darkness in Lay’s eyes flows straight through Sehun and his hands grasp around Lay’s wrists.

“Then let’s find somewhere a little more private then.” Without waiting for an answer, he pulls Lay out of the crowd and towards the secluded entrance to the back rooms. He easily finds Kris in a group near the bar and glides over to him. Kris startles at the sight of a slightly mussed Sehun.

“Whoa, you ok?” He asks, concern bleeding into his tone. Sehun has to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the elder man’s protective streak.

“I need a key to one of the rooms.” Sehun keeps his request straight to the point. It takes the question for Kris to notice Sehun isn’t alone. Shock paints his features. Sehun never takes people backstage. His eyebrows furrow and Sehun’s patience wears thin. “Please Kris. Number 10 please.”

He uses all he knows on bending the other man to his will and visibly sees the resistance leave his eyes. Kris slips a hand into a pocket, producing a key.

“Stay safe at least.” Kris states simply as Sehun swipes the key. A brief thank you later and Sehun has gone back to pulling Lay through the club. They pass through one door that Sehun enters a code for and the music almost vanishes when the door closes behind them. Silence charges the atmosphere between them and Sehun’s impatience becomes evident when he struggles to unlock room 10. His hands shake where they grip the key and Lay has to gently help him before the door swings open. The room is vacant, as Sehun knew it would be. Room 10 was assigned to Sehun when he started at the club should he ever wish to extend his services beyond just dancing. He’s had no reason to ever want to use it before but he pulls Lay through behind without thinking. All he can think about is getting to kiss him again. There’s a smile on Lay’s lips as he pushes the door shut and in the brighter light Sehun realises that Lay is truly handsome, despite the slight blurring he’d caused dancing together. It gives him a little pause but he doesn’t have to wait for long before Lay closes the distance between them and presses his lips to Sehun’s own.

It’s slower paced than earlier but still driven by desire for more than just kissing. Sehun can’t keep his hands still and they roam everywhere over the other dancer. The tank leaves little to the imagination and Sehun skates his hands lower. Sliding his fingertips underneath the fabric, he splays his hands across hard abs and warm skin. A purr slips through into the kiss and Lay laughs breathily in response. He draws back a little and pulls the fabric over his head carelessly throwing it aside once it’s no longer covering to him. Sehun resumes the kiss and let’s Lay lead for a while. The elder nips at his lips and Sehun gasps. Taking advantage, Lay slips his tongue easily past Sehun’s lips and it tangles with Sehun’s own. Lay’s hands feel everywhere but he focuses on the buttons of Sehun’s almost transparent white shirt and finally gets it undone. It’s pushed back off his shoulders and Sehun does the rest of the work, pulling it off his arms and onto the floor somewhere nearby. Lay pulls him closer and their chests meet finally skin to skin. Sehun moans at the contact wantonly into Lay’s mouth. The kiss breaks for air but Sehun has no time to catch his breath as Lay works his way down over his jaw and onto his neck. He kisses and sucks gently at the underside of his jaw, down the column of his neck and over his collarbones. The pressure is pleasant but not enough to leave marks. It’s simultaneously wonderful and frustrating because Sehun wants nothing more than to let Lay cover his neck in bruises. A niggling part of him reminds him Kris would be furious but he silences it quickly.

“Lay. Lay, please mark me. Bruise me. Let people know that I’ve been yours.” He isn’t sure any of what he said makes sense but Lay seems to understand as the pressure increases. The kisses turn into bites and he attaches his lips to each spot for longer, seemingly wanting every spot to mark. Sehun throws his head back and moans again into the air. The music from the club doesn’t reach the rooms but Sehun doesn’t need it to. He knows the rhythm Lay is following and is content to be lead through the steps. Impatient hands find the button and zip of his jeans and he eagerly helps the other shed him of them. Clad only in his tight black boxer briefs, he takes the initiative and guides Lay to the bed. It’s covered in similar red satin to the rest of the club and Sehun lets himself fall backwards onto the sheets. Lay falls over him, effortlessly catching his weight on his hands and knees. It cages Sehun under him and both appreciate the change in angle. A hand brushes over Sehun chest again, catching and lingering over one nipple and Sehun unconsciously arches into the touch. It forces his whole-body closer to Lay’s and the friction triggers more pleasured noises from Sehun. He finds himself craving the friction and he presses his hips to Lay’s denim covered ones in a little desperation. He wonders when his brain became so clouded but is rewarded with Lay grinding his hips back into Sehun’s. It draws moans from both of them and everything seems to move quickly from there. Two sets of hands work Lay’s jeans off him and when they’re both down to underwear, Lay pauses slightly.

“How do you want this to go Sehunnie? I don’t want you to regret this.” Lay keeps his tone clear, slipping out of his character. The change from the dominant persona occurs to Sehun but he doesn’t mind. The other had always been ensuring it was Sehun who chose the events and the progression throughout the entire night and it’s almost comforting to know that hasn’t changed even though there is no one else to impress now. Sehun falls back onto the bed comfortably. His head swims with scenarios and choosing just a single thing to want seems so difficult. Lay is straddling his hips, a strong thigh either side of his body and it lets Sehun know exactly what he wants.

“I want to ride you.” He blurts out before his brain to mouth filter is able to make the words any sweeter. The simple statement seems to have the desired effect though as Lay groans under his breath.

“You will be the death of me if you keep being this straightforward.” Lay laughs, under his breath and Sehun smiles widely. It’s one of the only signs of just how much Sehun is effecting him and it feels like high praise. Still a little eager to please, Sehun rises and using a hidden strength spins their positions and Lay falls onto the satin sheets with little resistance.

“I want to ride you. Please.” Sehun repeats and with their new position, Sehun can feel Lay’s cock throb beneath him. Thrills race through him with each tiny movement he makes of his hips and the feeling of Lay’s hands steadying him on his thighs encourages him to move more and faster. The friction of the remaining material between them is too constricting to last much longer and with a little coaxing from Lay, they’re both free of all their clothes soon after. Feeling skin against skin over every inch of his skin, reignites the slight frenzy Sehun had earlier and he makes a quick detour to the drawers beside the bed. He returns with lube and a condom which he casually tosses onto the bed beside them. Once he’s resettled, he meets Lay’s eyes again and bends to place his mouth next to Lay’s ear.

“Your turn to make a choice.” He murmurs, voice tickling against Lay’s neck. Yixing feels his sensitivity hike up at the breath across his skin. He hums for Sehun to continue. “Do you want to prepare me or do you want to watch me do it?”

Lay only groans in response, unsure of how to respond. Both options are appealing for their own reasons but Yixing doesn’t think he’ll be able to keep his hands off Sehun for long enough to let the other dancer solely prepare himself. Filing it away as something for another time, Yixing gently switches their position back around.

“Tonight, you’re all mine.” He purrs the words close to Sehun’s ear just to feel the tremor that he gets as a reply. He’s rewarded with a wordless reply of a slightly higher pitch than before. With a little fumbling, he finds the lube that Sehun had casually thrown aside. Sehun keens upwards when he realises what Lay has been doing when not touching him and he pushes impossibly closer to the other dancer. Lay chuckles under his breath in response and presses Sehun’s hips back down into the mattress. He lets his hand drift lazily over Sehun’s skin before drawing away once more. Not wanting to get Sehun too impatient, Yixing covers his fingers in ample amounts of the lube and leans over the other dancer. Sehun draws his head back down to face Lay and they lock eyes at the first press of Lay’s finger against Sehun’s entrance. The keening noise he makes is unlike any other he’s made so far and Yixing vows to make Sehun come apart to keep making such noises.

Yixing lazily circles the rim with his fingers a few times making sure to cover the skin there in just as much lube as his fingers are. To keep Sehun pliant and relaxed, his other hand drags fingertips over the sensitive skin of Sehun’s cock and the motion has Sehun grasping the sheets. As Yixing feels Sehun relax just a tiny bit more, he takes that as his cue to begin. Gently but assuredly, Yixing sinks his middle finger into Sehun up to the second knuckle. The gasp Sehun chokes out goes straight to Yixing’s cock and he’s desperately eager to just skip preparation. He knows Sehun will be a tight fit just from the feel of him clench around his single finger. Yixing holds still for a moment longer before slowly sliding his finger back out of the tight heat of Sehun’s body. It doesn’t take long for Yixing to develop a steady rhythm and soon Sehun is panting for more.

The second finger slides in alongside the first and is definitely causing the stretch now. Sehun feels the strange dull ache somewhat distantly, he’s already a little lost in the feeling of pleasure. Yixing is still careful with him but there’s a purpose to each of his movements that has Sehun moaning into the skin of his arm. It’s with an arm over his face that Lay first finds his prostate and Sehun doesn’t bother to muffle his high keen. He manages to cast a look at Lay’s face and the other dancer has an almost proud smirk on his face. The eye contact they make doesn’t last long. Sehun has to throw his head back into the pillow with the intensity of sensation caused by Lay pressing into the bundle of nerves. Lay steadily builds the pace and stretch fitting his third finger into him as well. Sehun knows he won’t be able to stay like this for long. The pleasure racing through him threatens to make him cum and there’s no way he will let himself miss out on fulfilling his promise.

“Enough,” Sehun chokes around the gasps and moans he’s been releasing. “Enough.”

Yixing dutifully withdraws his fingers and the loss of them has Sehun all the more eager to get Yixing to fill him back up. It doesn’t take much force to get Yixing back onto the bed and Sehun hovers above him. He’s not nervous despite having known the dancer under him for only a few hours. It’s so seamless and so effortless with Lay that the thought to be worried or nervous hasn’t even occurred to him. He quickly finds the condom thrown aside and rolls it over the other dancer. Strong hands grasp his thighs and with hooded eyes staring down at Lay, he lowers down onto the other. The answering groan Lay forces out sends another wave of arousal through Sehun and he slows in his progress. Waiting is ridiculously difficult for Yixing when the other dancer keeps randomly clenching around him and practically baiting him to thrust upwards into the stifling heat. Finally, Sehun settles all the way onto Lay’s hips and the feeling threatens to overwhelm both of them. The feeling of being so full has Sehun already breathing harder and each small movement either of them makes has him groaning with pleasure. He barely gives himself enough time to adjust before lifting himself up again and sinking down with more force. The noises Lay makes are low and deep and it takes all of his self-control not to flip them over and take control of Sehun. There is no rhythm to begin with but Sehun slowly falls into a steady pace. It pushes both of them surely towards the edge but not over it. Yixing can tell Sehun is tiring a little, he’s losing his rhythm and his thighs shake a little every time he pushes himself up. With a smirk, he wraps an arm around Sehun’s waist and spins them until he’s hovering above the other dancer.

“My turn.” He barely whispers before rolling his hips, hard and fast. The snap is reminiscent of his previous dancing and the pressure of his hipbones into Sehun’s ass chokes a moan out of Sehun’s throat. It already sounds wrecked and Yixing is determined to bring him over the edge with a similar response. He moves fast and hard, pounding into the youngers body with a strength he rarely shows off. Sehun moans and writhes, his nails digging into Lay’s shoulders desperately. Lay pulls his leg up higher around his waist and the next roll of his hips finds that familiar bundle of nerves inside Sehun.

“Close!” Sehun gasps between thrusts. “Close, Lay, oh god, please.”

Yixing lowers down onto one of his elbows to bring him closer to Sehun’s ear.

“Yixing. Say my name, little Sehunnie.” With his words, he adjusts his other hand to wrap around Sehun’s neglected cock. “Call my name as you cum.”

Sehun moans and chokes from the stimulation and it takes no more than three rolls of Lay’s hips before Sehun is almost screaming.

“Yixing!” He draws the name out as he paints white across Yixing’s hand and his own chest. The growl Lay emits has the other dancer doubling his pace. Sehun moans low and loud as he rides out the waves of his orgasm, clenching around Yixing desperately. The tightness chokes Yixing and he buries his own moan into Sehun’s neck as he releases into the condom. They lay like that for a while, neither wanting to move and disturb the pleasant buzz. But eventually, they both become aware of the sticky, sweaty mess they must be and draw apart. Yixing pulls away and quietly rids himself of the condom. He returns and sits on the side of the bed. Sehun hauls himself upright with a lot of effort and slides over his sheets to sit beside the other dancer. Suddenly finding his courage, he slinks an arm around Lay’s waist and nuzzles his head onto his shoulder. The contact shocks the elder dancer and he looks down at the boy coiled around him. Mirth plays in his eyes and Sehun beams up at him in reply to his silent question.

“So Yixing… Care for a shower?” Sehun murmurs into Lay’s skin and the other dancer responds with a chuckle.

“That sounds good. Let’s go get you cleaned up.” Yixing stands, unabashed. Sehun lets himself be led into the bathroom and continues to let Yixing clean him and lead him through the motions of getting clean. It’s easy and soothing under the warm water and Sehun lets himself be clingy. To his joy, Yixing is perfectly happy with the skinship, returning it as much as he gives. They both reclaim their underwear once back in the bedroom and Sehun falls into the bed. Yixing makes a move for his jeans but Sehun catches him around the waist and pulls him backwards onto the bed before he reaches them.

“Nope. You can’t go yet.” Sehun mumbles, suddenly bashful when he realises what he’s done. “Just stay with me. Sleep here.”

Yixing pauses. This is not what he’s used to. The beautiful ones usually just want a fun time then to get back to whatever lives they were living before the night they shared with him.

“Are you sure?” Yixing asks under his breath. Sehun draws back and looks him in the eyes.

“Yes. I don’t want you to run away. There’s a reason I don’t do this kind of thing. I want you to stay and I want to know more than simply how incredible a dancer you are and how incredible you feel inside me.” Sehun isn’t sure where his boldness comes from but now he’s finished, he feels a little relieved. The responding chuckle is enough of a confirmation for him and he falls back onto the sheets. When the other looks back at him, he cocks an eyebrow in the silent question and is thrilled when Yixing moves to lay beside him. Sehun’s responding grin is happy and light and as the younger snuggles into his side, Yixing is glad he let Luhan drag him out.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading! :3


End file.
